


Whatever the Distance

by panavatar



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panavatar/pseuds/panavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel and Maria don't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the Distance

They wouldn't let them do it in Roswell, so Isabel took Maria home to get married.

It had been hard to decide to do--leaving everything behind, starting over somewhere that seemed equally alien for the both of them.

But one day, it was time, and Isabel asked for the thousandth time, "Are you sure?" And Maria kissed her nervous mouth and said, "It's worth it, whatever the distance."

What seemed like only hours later, they fell from the stasis pods, and stepped out into a new world. And just because they were there, together, it already felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Twinkledru's "I Do" Gay Marriage Drabble Project, on 11/03/2004.


End file.
